Proximity
by three ring circus side show
Summary: Ulquiorra finds that when he is in close proximity to Orihime, he feels, complete. Like there is nothing missing. Rated K-T for now.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I should be working on my other stories, but my mind will not allow me until I got this one out! It has been plaguing my mind for sometime now. So I hope you enjoy! Please please please please _**please **_read and review!

Warnings: un-beta-ed.

A slim finger played with a loose lock of orange hair. Orihime Inoue was incredibly bored. There was nothing in Hueco Mundo, NOTHING. She let a quiet sigh escape her lips. When would Ulquiorra be here with her food? At first she would eat nothing upon her arrival, but now she regretted it. She may have taken a little bite of all of her other meals, and by a bite, I mean a nibble of this and a nibble of that. She felt tired, run-down, and hungry. She didn't care if he brought her a bowl of mush, this time, she had to eat.

Her mind dwelled on the fact that Ulquiorra would be in her presence. She didn't know it, but she had a little crush on our favorite espada. She would always picture his dazzling green eyes, his alabaster skin, his tall, slim figure… but as soon as she got to such things, she would have to stop herself. _He does not care for such human emotions, he is my captor! I am but a single object that will have to be disposed of sooner or later._

She sighed sadly at the thought.

She lifter her head to the sound of a door knob being turned. Her heart raced as a slim figure stepped through and closed the door silently. She was surprised to find that the figure belonged to none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Her eyes widened slightly. "U-uhm….." she muttered, hoping that it was enough to answer her question. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Hey! No worries! I just wanted to come and have a drink with you! Is that a problem?" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Oh! Uhm, no! I could use some company anyways!" she said, trying to keep her usually care-free demeanor on while on the inside, she was trying not to faint from fear. Seemingly out of nowhere, he pulled two cups and a tea kettle. He set one cup in front of her and poured some of the liquid in the cup into both cups. "What is in here?" she asked him curiously. "Tea." He answered simply.

_This looks a little thicker than tea is supposed to look like… _she thought worriedly. She sat staring at the cup. "Uhm…" she muttered. He chuckled darkly. "Here, I will drink it first." He said as he took a sip of the weird looking fluid. "Uhm… ok." She said as she took a gulp. She scrunched her eyebrows. Her throat was burning! But what was this liquid? And why did she want more?

"May I have some more please?" she asked when her cup was empty. "Heh, sure…" he said. Grinning as his evil little plan was coming together piece by piece. By the time she had finished off the fairly larger kettle. She was laying on her back, smiling and giggling like a psychotic person. Would you like to know what was in the tea?? Well, to be truthful, it was sake. A very large amount of sake. The reason? To get back at Ulquiorra. Why? Ulquiorra called him an idiot…. He knew that it was a stupid reason, but that kid ticked him off. So this was payback. When he came to bring her the food, he would have to deal with her. He chuckled as she started singing something, fairly loudly. He grinned, collecting their cups and the kettle as he left the delirious girl rolling around on the floor laughing.

Now, I know you are thinking, why did Grimmjow not get so drunk that he started doing the Can-Can? Simple. Higher alcohol tolerance.

He shut the door silently. Just in time, too. Ulquiorra rounded the corner carrying a tray of food. He couldn't help but chuckling loudly.

Ulquiorra rounded the corner as he saw Grimmjow closing the prisoner's door, chuckling loudly. He narrowed his eyes as Grimmjow passed him. Grimmjow patted his shoulder and said, "Good luck!" as he walked away chuckling darkly. Ulquiorra wondered what he meant as he heard high pitched singing coming from the other side the door. Curiously, he opened the door only to find the woman rolling around on the floor singing. He walked through the door and shut it. He set the tray of food down on the table as he walked over to her. He said, "Control yourself!" and she sat up saying, "H-heyyy…… *giggle* did ya bring me my foooooood??"

"Yes. Go eat." He said impatiently. Wondering why she was acting so foolishly. She stood shakily and collapsed into his arms. "What if I do not wannaaaa?" she drawled. Then he smelled it. Alcohol. Sake, to be specific. She has been fed a large amount of sake and he knew who did it. He made a mental note to kill Grimmjow for his foolish action. "Then I can not make you." He said as he withdrew his arms, letting her thump to the ground. "Oww! What ws' at for???" she slurred. "Woman, you are treading on thin ice." He said. "Eat, now." He commanded sternly as he took his leave. "Si, Senior!" she said and giggled at her own wittiness. He narrowed his eyes as he continued out the door.

As he closed the door, he wondered what that swirling sensation was when they were in such close proximity.

*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*

SOOOOO….. what do you guys think? I am thinking about adding more chapters. Do you guys think I should? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

OOC-ness. You have been warned.

Orihime woke up about three hours later after Ulquiorra left. She noticed the throbbing pain in her head and the sensation of throwing up coming to the surface. Groaning, she turned her head to the side and threw up all of her stomach acids. Letting out a silent sob, she collapsed next to the pile of puke, letting silent tears escape her eyes. _What is going on?_

She asked herself. She can remember Grimmjow coming in, them having tea, and then…. Her eyes shot wide. Did Grimmjow drug her? That's when she noticed that under the lingering taste of regurgitated acids, she tasted something else… Something unfamiliar… that's when she recognized it. Sake! He had gotten her drunk! But what had happened? What did he do to her?

With worried eyes, she slowly sat up, trying to ignore the dizziness and tempting solution of passing out cold, and looked down at her legs. _Oh, thank god. _No blood. No sign of a rape. Grimmjow had not taken her innocence. She sighed a thankful sigh of relief as she thanked the gods that she still had the pureness of her soul.

She made the foolish mistake of trying to stand. She made it about two seconds before she fell down, and on the way, she whacked her head against the sharp corner of her bed post, knocking her out cold and creating a wide gash in her head. She landed in her own pool of throw-up and little pool of the blood that was leaking out of her head slowly.

After Ulquiorra dealt with Grimmjow, and by that I mean Ulquiorra knocking Grimmjow out just after telling him not to pull a stunt like that again, Ulquiorra went to go check on the woman. Maybe ask her about the light headedness he got when they were close and what it meant. It was not an unpleasant feeling being close to her, but he just wanted to know what it meant. Pure curiosity, that was all.

As he neared the door, he wrinkled his nose, catching a repulsive odor. He opened the door only to find Orihime unconscious, lying in a pool of puke and blood. Eyes widening, he walked over and picked the girl up, liking the feeling of being close, just not how she smelled. It wasn't pretty, to say in the least. As he took her to clean her up and bandage up the gash in her head, he stepped in a puddle of throw-up and slipped as well, falling promptly on his back in the mixture, with the girl in his arms.

Growling in frustration of now having to clean himself up, he stood slowly, and on his way out, making sure not to slip in any more puddles of puke.

As he got to his huge bathroom, (the espada are going to have their own bathrooms in my story. I don't know if they have their own in the anime, I never pay attention to those things), he noticed that Orihime groaned and stirred. He closed the bathroom door and locked it, not wanting anyone to walk in. He sat her down on a chair next to the bathtub and began to take off her filthy clothes.

She stirred, her mind barely registering what was going on. She opened her eyes to see Ulquiorra taking off her clothes. She began struggling, not knowing what his intentions were. "Stop struggling! Unless you prefer me to leave you in these clothes and not clean you!" he snapped in a very uncharacteristic way. She stopped struggling, realizing that he had the shower running. "I can clean myself…" she stated, trying to stand. She just fell back on the chair again. It seems that when she had hangovers, she had HANGOVERS. The strange thing is though, is that her speech was fine. Very strange indeed…

"I do not think so. Give me your arm." He asked. She nodded and put her arm over his shoulder, not even caring that she was naked in front of the man that haunted her dreams. He carefully led her to the bathtub and picked her up, putting her in the shower. He still had her arm, just in case she would fall again. He made sure not to put the back of her head directly under the showers spray; the gash would burn even more. It would not be smart to try and fix it by searing it with hot water.

She had to find that out the hard way.

She scooted forwards so that the top of her head was under the showers spray. "Ah….Ahh! Ow!" The hot water trickled down her head and seared the gash.

Exactly what Ulquiorra wanted to avoid.

He sighed a frustrated sigh. The type you don't hear often from him. "You somehow busted your head open. Its nothing major, but I will need to bandage it when you get out." She nodded. "But your hair is covered in throw-up, and I will need to clean it. I will try to be as gentle as possible." She nodded, but still confused at why he was being so generous and well, _nice_.

He rolled up his sleeves and slowly reached for her hair. She was his responsibility. That was why he was doing this. No, that was not why he was doing this. That was what he tried to tell himself, but he couldn't help but scold himself for lying to himself. He could have just left her lying on the floor, stinky and her head covered in blood. But he didn't. Why?

He gently ran his fingers through her hair. Washing the stomach acids out, revealing soft and silky hair. It still stunk though. He reached to the side and grabbed a bottle of floral scenting shampoo. Why did Ulquiorra have floral scented shampoo? Well, I don't really know… he just likes it I guess. "If I get any in your cut, I apologize." _Whoa! Did he just say what I think he said??_

He sure did! He just said that he apologizes! This is epic!! Anyways, he started at the top and began working his way down, the shampoo working itself into a thick and creamy lather. She enjoyed the feeling of someone massaging her hair, it felt amazing. Especially if that someone was the man of whom has haunted her dreams, (as said before).

She winced as some of the shampoo got in her cut, (Which has stopped bleeding, for any of you people who have been wondering.) after she was all clean again, ha grabbed a towel out of the little cabinet where he kept them all and with his arm still supporting her, wrapped it around her. "I must clean myself. I fell in your stomach acids…" he said undressing himself.

Orihime 'eep-ed' and shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see his body. But she was so curious… sighing in defeat, she slowly opened her eyes and was greeted with the sight of his perfectly contoured backside. Every muscle moved and twitched as he stepped under the hot water. She watched as he cleaned himself, he looked like an angel. She watched as he turned off the water. He was already done? She looked at the ground. Had she really been so caught up in a trance that he had already cleaned himself?

He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself, also grabbing some bandages from the cabinet.

With his towel secured, he went behind her and began gingerly wrapping the bandages around her head. He touches were so light that it was like a ghost was doing it all. After he was done, he escorted her to her room, they were both still in their towels. "I must wash these clothes. I will put them in the wash and come back here until they are done." He said disappearing through the door and closing it.

She sat down, dazed. Until she smelled a putrid smell. She looked down beside her and saw the little puke puddle. Sighing, she headed to her own bathroom, (She has her own in my story, don't know if she did in the anime, don't care) and grabbed a bottle of cleaner and a rag, internally wondering why Ulquiorra hadn't showered her in her own bathroom.

SOOO? How was it?! Sucked? Awesome? Tell me so I can improve the next chapter! PLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
